


Perfectly Pure and Good

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [24]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lifted his fingers a little, gave Greg a moment to inhale in a desperate noisy way before he pressed again, the fresh air dizzying and too much. The ball was still in his fingers, clutched tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Pure and Good

It was dangerous.

Intellectually, Will knew it was. They'd been dancing along a line for months, and Greg was so good for him. He wasn't tempted when Greg was with him, wasn't lured to Become again, and he wanted so badly for that to continue.

If only he didn't trust Will so goddamned much.

"Are you comfortable?" He liked for Greg to enjoy what they were doing even if it was extreme and he didn't give Greg a lot of warning.

The manacles were so beautiful on him.

Greg nodded, pupils already dilated with lust. "Yes." His comfort wasn't altogether necessary, but it was important. Will wanted this to last for as long as he could manage it.

Will shifted, kneeling over Greg's chest, watching his eyes. This was control, yes, but it was air, and air was necessary to live. If he controlled Greg's bladder, the worst thing that would happen was a UTI if he got it wrong. Air... was so much more delicate.

"It's all right." That was the reason he adored him; because Greg always knew. It was a precious connection. "I promise. I have the ball."

Maybe he did. Maybe Will could pay attention when he dropped it and maybe he couldn't.

"Okay." He stretched out his fingers, stroking the sides of Greg's neck. He didn't even have to fuck Greg with that, just enjoy the sensations of controlling his air. It was more sexual than sex, sometimes, having that amount of power over him, having the right to permit or deny.

Greg's lips parted and his eyes closed, skin shivering into gooseflesh as he drew in a deep, steady breath, waiting. Exquisite, and all his. Will looked sideways at the ball Greg was holding, fingers pointing down with it to make the drop easier, and then back to Greg. "Beautiful." He stretched his hands around his neck slowly, enjoying the feeling of Greg's windpipe under his thumbs. The fluttering pulse beneath his fingertips raced, and he pressed down there to start, slow, steady, deliberate.

A flush began to creep into Greg's face, his eyes half-closed, lips trembling. "Will..." A breath, while he still had one.

He could feel Greg's chest hitch in the space between Will's knees while he focused on not relaxing. "I think I really do love you."

He pressed, slowly.

Slowly.

Greg was red, and his breath was barely there, a whisper in his throat that eked in and out through Will's thumbs because he granted it. His pulse raced and then slowed, slowed, slowed, the dazed expression there steadily growing.

So beautiful.

He lifted his fingers a little, gave Greg a moment to inhale in a desperate noisy way before he pressed again, the fresh air dizzying and too much. The ball was still in his fingers, clutched tight.

The buck of his hips said more than anything that he was getting off on it. Will knew it, knew how Greg loved being controlled. So many games, so many very serious instances in which he'd done it, and he wanted to do it forever. Until they both died, just like this, and Greg's eyes were open now, begging, pleading with him.

Pleading for him to take everything away, and Will wanted to. He wanted for Greg to die in his arms, for all breath to stop there, except not just then. He wanted so much more time, while he bucked his hips, while he got off, got closer to getting off.

One more rasping breath and then Will pressed down hard. Harder, cutting of air, cutting off blood supply, and Greg was perfect. He was perfect for him, eyes closing, hips bucking, coming, coming, coming.

The ball was still in his hands, but Will eased back, let go, unclenched his fingers, and almost startled when Greg sucked in another hard breath.

Alive.

Alive and breathing, gasping, choking a little as it rasped in his throat, but so exquisitely alive.

"Gorgeous, and mine." He kissed him, kept a little extra air from Greg in the kissing, and pulled back to look at his blown out pupils.

He was perfect, and Will was going to have to be very careful.

Very careful, indeed.


End file.
